


They’re Clichés for a Reason

by Julia3132



Series: Seblaine for the Holidays 2016 [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: Clichefest, Day 1, First Valentine's Day as boyfriends, M/M, Seblaintine’s Day 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:11:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9674258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia3132/pseuds/Julia3132
Summary: Sebastian and Blaine’s Valentine’s gifts for each other are totally cliché, but in all the right ways.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the sake of the story, Valentine’s Day was on a Saturday.
> 
> The stories of the Just One Look series are one-shots based off of Seblaine events on Tumblr.

Sebastian walked up the stairs, happy that he was free of his recently removed cast. Maybe he and Blaine would be able to do a little dancing later. Just definitely not at Scandals.

He opened the door to Blaine’s bedroom only to find his boyfriend casually sitting on his bed and obviously not ready for their date.

“Aren’t you a little underdressed to go out? I mean, I think you look totally hot in gym shorts and t-shirt, and you know I love your hair with no product, but I don’t think wherever you are taking me to dinner will appreciate the look. Wait, you are still taking me to dinner, right, because if I was supposed to make the reservation, we’re fucked.”

“No, I took care of dinner” then Blaine smiled his best _Blaine_ smile “Is that my present?”

“What this box wrapped with heart covered paper and a big red bow?” Blaine started nodding his head “You want to open gifts now?” Sebastian began to laugh when Blaine held out “gimme hands”. He was just too cute. Sebastian sat down next to him on the bed and handed him the box “Fine, but you need to remember that you put me on a budget, so I was forced to go with a Valentine’s cliché.”

“I love Valentine’s clichés” Blaine told him, but when he opened the gift his smile faded and all he said was “Oh”.

“Sam and Brittany convinced me to get you this. I didn’t even know that you could make one…”

Blaine interrupted, but couldn’t take his eyes off his gift “You _MADE_ him?” he asked in almost a whisper.

“Well, Tina actually…” Blaine interrupted him again, only this time it was with a sudden, but pretty passionate, kiss. “I take it that means you like it?”

Blaine clutched his gift to his chest “First of all, _he_ is a _he_ not an it. I can’t believe you went to Build-A-Bear and made me a Nightbird Bear. Tina sewed his costume?”

Sebastian felt so much better now that he knew Blaine liked, no loved his gift “Yeah, for some reason she had a lot of pictures of you in your costume, so she just copied that. I was just going to buy you a bear, but Brittany wouldn’t hear of it. Oh, and if you look at his eyes, they are actually eyes that usually go on the stuffed dogs. Sam said one of Nightbird’s superpowers is the “Puppy-Dog Eyes of Doom”. Are you sure this isn’t too cliché? You know, me getting you a stuffed animal?”

Blaine didn’t have enough hands in that moment. He wasn’t about to let go of his bear, but he also wanted to wipe his tears as well as grab Sebastian’s hand. Looked like the tears were going to flow “This gift is perfect and not just because he is the most adorable stuffed bear that ever existed. It’s perfect in that you went to my McKinley friends for help _and then_ let them help you. That means so much to me that you included them. That you at least try to be friends with them.”

Sebastian shrugged one of his shoulders and then used the thumb on his free hand to wipe Blaine’s tears “They’re not _that_ bad” he joked, earning him a slap on the arm “Hey! Just for that I want my present.”

Blaine pulled away from Sebastian, but still clung tightly to his bear, and walked over to his dresser to retrieve Sebastian’s gift. When he sat back on the bed and handed over the wrapped box he said with total seriousness “I want you to know I put a lot of thought into this.”

“Ok” Sebastian didn’t know quite what to think of Blaine’s last comment, but it made a lot more sense after he opened the gift “A jumbo-sized box of condoms Blaine?”

“Yes, a jumbo-sized box of condoms. We have been boyfriends for months now. And it’s not like we’re not having sex.”

Sebastian held up the box of condoms “Not this kind of sex!”

“I know that. We’ve both been ready for a while, but you were uncomfortable in your cast and no matter what porn says, an all-boys boarding school is not the ideal place for gay sex, or any sex for that matter. My parents are gone until tomorrow. Come on Seb! Embrace the cliché. Let our first time be on Valentine’s Day.”

Not knowing why he had been questioning Blaine’s gift, Sebastian broke out his signature smirk “What about our dinner reservations?”

Blaine Went all bashful-school boy and admitted “I didn’t make reservations. There’s a ready-to-bake pizza in the shape of a heart in the fridge for whenever we get hungry.”

Sebastian reached over and took the bear away from Blaine “Hey! That’s mine!” Blaine protested.

“I know sweetheart” Sebastian practically cooed as he put the bear on the floor “but I don’t think we’re ready for an audience quite yet.” Once the bear was taken care of, he put a hand on his boyfriend’s face and marveled at just how happy he was in that moment.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Killer. I am completely, totally and forever in love with you.”

“And I am completely, totally and forever in love with you, Seb. Happy Valentine’s Day.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, fluffy ending. This is for Valentine's Day. Had to do it.


End file.
